An Arc-V Valentine
by OddEyes588
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and I thought I'd write a valentine's day fanfiction for everyone! Totally not being used as an excuse to write more Fruitshipping. Contains heavy Fruitshipping (Yuya X Yuzu), and a nice amount of FallenAngelShipping (Yuto X Ruri), Appleshipping (Yugo X Rin), and Predatorshipping (Yuri X Serena). Please Enjoy


**As per the holiday, I've made you all a Valentines Day fanfic!**

**This is only one chapter long, I'm not working anymore on it, but It's still cute, at least in my opinion.**

**Enjoy!**

Valentine's Day.

It's either the most romantic day of the year or a constant reminder of how you fail at getting a girlfriend/boyfriend.

For Yuya, it was... to be determined.

See, he was now at the age when something like HAVING A VALENTINE is _actually kind of embarrassing_.

Yes, he has had a valentine before.

WHEN HE WAS A CHILD.

Children don't care much about it at that age! As a little kid, he would go up to Yuzu and ask her to be his valentine immediately, to which she would cheerfully say "sure!" And then the parents would gush and take out their phones, snapping pictures or taking a video of the entire embarrassing-but adorable, he will admit-situation that he would blush about in a few years.

Now he was older, dating was actually a thing now, and he was well... _not exactly innocent anymore._

So, what was the best course of action? He THOUGHT it would be best if he went to a friend for advice, namely Gongenzaka.

And now, Gongenzaka had called literally _every single one of his male friends_ and they were all trying to give him DATING ADVICE.

Valentine's Day is tomorrow, so you **could** say that this is a good thing considering Yuya's complete and total lack of any dating knowledge.

Except he wasn't feeling it.

"Listen, just go up wearing the fanciest thing you have," Yuri said standing over him, "hold a nice little rose out at her and say in the smoothest voice possible..." He said, suddenly opening his arms in a dramatic fashion. _"Miss Pink-Haired-Girl-That-We-All-Know-Yuya-Has-A-Crush-On..." _He said, sounding surprisingly charming despite the fact he had forgotten the girl in question's name.

_"Will you please be my valentine?" _He said holding an imaginary girl in his arms.

"Relax Yuya..." Yuto said pushing away the purple-haired sadist, "If she likes you back, then you don't need anything special," He said, "Just tell you how you feel!" He said, causing to Yuya blush. "Easy for you to say! You're actually already in a relationship with Ruri!" Yuya said loudly, Yuto nodded at him, "doesn't that mean that I know how it works and you should really just listen to me and not the other two?" He asked.

"Hey! I'm in a relationship with Rin you know!" Yugo exclaimed, "Yeah, and you didn't even confess first," Yuto said, "Rin confessed first, only THEN did you have the courage to actually say 'I love you'" Yuto said, Yugo pouted. "We're trying to get YUYA to confess, not Yuzu, so how about you guys help me stabilize Yuya's nerves before everyone else gets back from 'Preparation shopping'" He said.

Gongenzaka had taken Sora, Reiji, Kurosaki, and Kaito with him to go out to get things for Yuya, namely flowers, a suit, and tie should Yuzu say yes, considering Yuya had none in the first place, and whatever else they might decide he needs, whether they wanted to or not.

"Gongenzaka... can you let me down at least?" Sora asked, "I agreed to help didn't I?" He said, there was a loud groan from Kurosaki "I didn't..." He said grumpily, Reiji had accepted fairly quickly, and was walking on the side where Gongenzaka carried Sora, Kaito walked beside Gongenzaka on the side that held Kurosaki. "Oh! Sorry," Gongenzaka said, letting him down, though he kept a strong grip on Kurosaki.

"I still don't want to be here," Said Kurosaki, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't run the second I get the chance?" He asked.

"Because Yuya is our friend?" Kaito asked. Kurosaki scoffed, "please, I have better things to do than help Yuya get over his nerves and ask out a girl," He said, "like making sure NOBODY asks Ruri, speaking of which, let me go now please," he said.

"You honestly don't know?" Kaito asked, "Know what?" Kurosaki said.

_"Oh, I don't know, maybe about the fact that Yuto's been dating your sister for two months now..." _Kaito thought nervously. Kaito sighed at him, "if you help us out, I'll pay you..." Kaito said reluctantly, Kurosaki stared at him. "How much?" He asked.

"Five bucks"

"Ten."

"Five."

"Eight."

"Six."

"Seven?"

"Seven, deal," Kaito said, ending the debate.

"Alright, let's go then," Kurosaki said, Gongenzaka finally letting him out of his grip.

* * *

_ Later that day_

* * *

"Well, good news and bad news," Gongenzaka said, bursting into the room, completely soaked. "Oh god, what have you done?" Yuto asked.

"Not what I've done, what Sora apparently did," Gongenzaka said as the boy walked in, equally soaked. "Good news or bad news?" Sora asked.

"...Good news." Yugo said, "on the off chance that Yuya can hear us, good news might wake him up," Yugo said, pointing at the tomato-headed boy laying on the couch, completely unconscious.

"Oh my god, what did you guys do?" Reiji asked, also soaked, though his scarf continued to hover in the air behind him. "We were just talking and he suddenly passed out!" Yugo said, "I think we may have accidentally stressed him out more than calm him down." Yuto said, placing a pillow underneath his head.

"Well, on our end, we got a really nice suit and tie for Yuya," Sora said. "The bad news is, I was swinging it around and I _may _have accidentally flung it into the lake and we all had to take a swim to find it." He said. Kurosaki looked like he was about to murder the blue-haired midget.

"Welp, I think we've done enough damage for one day," Yuto said, grabbing his Fusion and Synchro counterparts and dragging them out the door, "I left a note for Yuya when he wakes up, that's all the advice he needs, let's just leave what happens to him now." He said as he walked out the door.

"Besides, I have a date with Ru..." He began to say before he suddenly realized Shun was behind him, Shun raised an eyebrow. Yuto began sweating profusely and started walking away faster, continuing to make the noise "uuuuuuuuuuuuu" as he attempted to find some sort of name that started with "Ru."

Yuri's face suddenly lit up with evil glee, "-RI!" He yelled, his voice going above Yuto's, Yuto froze in place.

"...Yuto..." Kurosaki said, slowly walking towards him, "Y-Yeah?" Yuto asked, turning around to look at him.

"Are you by any chance... dating my sister?" He asked, his fist slowly being raised, Yuto noticed a vein on the side of his head pulsing.

"Mmmmmmmmmaybe?" Yuto said nervously, the part of his brain that managed lying had melted.

A moment of silence passed.

"You have a ten-second headstart." Kurosaki said, "That is my final gift to you, former-friend." Kurosaki said, cracking his knuckles.

Yuto ditched his counterparts and dashed out the door, "I'M TAKING YOUR D-WHEEL YUGO," He yelled, Yugo noticed that the keys to his vehicle were gone, "HEY WAIT NO!" Yugo yelled after him, they heard the engine roar as Yuto shoved Yugo's helmet over his head and took off.

"...eight... nine... ten..." Kurosaki muttered, suddenly his eyes widened in rage as he activated his Duel-Disk, he dashed outside. "RAIDRAPTORS RISE FALCON!" He yelled, smacking the card onto his disk, causing the giant mechanical bird to materialize in front of him, "YOU ARE NOW ON MY TO-KILL LIST YUTO! YOU TRAITOR!" He screamed as he mounted the bird and flew off, chasing after Yuto.

"PLEASE DONT DAMAGE THE D-WHEEL! ME AND RIN JUST FINISHED FIXING IT AGAIN!" Yugo yelled.

"So..." Yuri said, watching the situation unfold, "who's gonna prepare Yuto's funeral?" He asked casually.

Reiji sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Why must I be the one who watches over all of these children..." He muttered out loud.

* * *

Yuya slowly opened his eyes, groaning, "What happened..." He said out loud. He was sitting on the couch, nobody else was in the room with him, he began to remember the events that had happened before he passed out. "Oh yeah, Valentine's Day is tomorrow..." He muttered, looking at the time.

7:30 AM.

Yuya blinked.

"DID I SLEEP ALL NIGHT!?" Yuya exclaimed. he panicked, Valentine's day was no longer tomorrow, it was TODAY.

Yuya dashed out of the house to find Yuzu, he activated his roller boots and arrived at the Duel School fairly quickly. He knocked on the door, Shuzo answered. "Oh, hey Yuya! Happy Valentine's da-" He began to say, Yuya cut him off. "No time for that! Where's Yuzu?" He practically yelled.

Ayu and the other kids stared at him from inside, Shuzo was silent, suddenly he grinned, "Well well well..." He said, grinning like an idiot, "Yuya are you by any chance looking to ask my daughter..." He began to say, Yuya's face went red, "N-No! T-That's not...!" He yelled, waving his hands in the air, Shuzo laughed. "She left the house earlier, she said she was going to the park!" He said, grinning, "Thanks!" Yuya yelled, activating his Roller Boots again and taking off.

"Ahh, young love..." Shuzo muttered as Yuya continued into the distance, the kids behind him looked at each other with looks of confusion.

Yuya arrived at the park and began to roll along the sidewalk, looking left and right for Yuzu. After looking around for her, he finally noticed her leaning against a tree at the top of a hill, she was holding something in her hands, and was looking conflicted over something.

Yuya immediately reversed in direction, hiding behind a tree before Yuzu could notice him, nervousness overtaking him again. He could feel a cold chill running down his back, his face heated up tremendously, now that Yuzu was right there, he didn't know what to do.

He looked down at himself, he smoothed down his shirt and adjusted his cape-jacket. He clenched his pendant in his hand as he peered out from behind the tree at her, she was wearing her usual school-uniform, pink tie, short pink skirt.

But Yuya's heart raced, _"She looks even prettier somehow..." _He thought as he stared at her, he sighed, placing a hand on his red face. "I'm hopeless..." he said out loud.

"Girl troubles, young man?" Said a female voice from in front of him, he opened his eyes to look at a young woman pushing a cart of bouquets, she grinned at him. "...Yeah..." He said, "I just don't know what to say to her..." He said, "whenever I think of her, my mind goes blank..." he said.

"If you can't trust your mind, then go with your heart!" She said cheerfully, Yuya looked up at her in surprise. "What?" He asked, the lady giggled. "Your mind goes blank right?" She asked, "Then speak from your heart! Tell her exactly how you feel by describing the feeling in your heart!" She said, poking the area of his chest where his heart was. "If you truly love her, then you won't fail." She said wisely.

Yuya thought to himself, did he love her?

Yes, yes he did.

What did he love about her?

Everything, they'd known each other since they were first born, they knew everything about each other, when Yuya dueled, his goal was to make the entire crowd smile.

But out of all of those smiles, to him, Yuzu's was the brightest.

He would fight for that smile, he would give up everything just to see it and protect it, actually, he actually HAS fought for that smile.

If he had to choose one person to fight for, it'd be Yuzu.

Although he had only realized it after an experience that nearly tore them apart forever, he had always felt this way.

Whenever he was down, Yuzu was the one to help him up again. Whenever Yuzu felt down, he was the one she would lean on, and he was the one who would help her back up again.

They inspired each other to become stronger.

Everything about Yuzu, Yuya couldn't help but feel an intense love for it.

He looked at the lady and nodded. The lady smiled and reached behind her, taking out a medium-sized bouquet of flowers. "Take it, free of charge." She said kindly.

Yuya thanked her, she smiled and began to walk away.

Yuya took another look at the pink-haired girl, he remembered his father's words.

_"Smile, Yuya..."_

Yuya smiled, he placed the bouquet behind his back and walked towards the girl.

"Hey Yuzu!" Yuya said cheerfully, hiding the bouquet behind his back, "Oh! Yuya!" Yuzu said, a look of surprise on her face, she placed her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, "Well... you see..." Yuzu muttered, fidgeting a little bit, "I was just... thinking, you know?" She said, looking at him in the eyes.

Yuya rubbed the back of his head, he couldn't keep the smile going, but it was okay, he just needed to be completely honest now.

"Yuzu... I need to tell you something..." He said nervously, "I... well... we've known each other for a really long time..." He said, "And well... you've always been someone special to me..." He said.

"You... you have a smile that to me... brightens up the world," He said, "And I've always fought to protect that smile..." He said, "Yuya..." Yuzu said, her cheeks a little pink. "I... have always had these feelings, and they've just grown stronger and stronger..." He said, "And... I have to tell you this..." He said, the corner of Yuzu's eyes shined a bit.

"Yuzu... I... I..." He stuttered, struggling to get the words out, suddenly he felt a soft finger on his lips. "Yuya... I need to tell you something as well..." She said, "Yuya... I've always cared deeply about you... about everyone..." She said, "I remember when we thought there was only one dimension, before you even had Pendulum..." She said, "You had a really low win-rate... and you always seemed to be hiding your emotions behind your smile..." She said.

"But... I always felt like I could depend on you... I believed that you were strong, or at least, I knew you would become strong..." She said, "and I was right..." She muttered.

"Whenever you smile... I can always tell when it's real or fake..." She said, "whenever you hide your emotions behind that smile... I want to comfort you, to tell you it's okay..." She said, "But when it's real, when it's true... true happiness in your eyes... I feel so... happy as well." She said to the boy, "I can't help but smile with you..." She said.

"Yuzu..." Yuya muttered, their eyes were completely focused on each other.

"Yuya... I..." She began to say, this time Yuya gently shushed her, "Yuzu..." He said, looking at her with conviction.

"Yuzu Hiiragi... I love you..." He said clearly.

Yuzu felt a tear run down her cheek, "Yuzu?" Yuya asked, concerned about the tear, Yuzu laughed and took one hand away from her back to wipe it away, "Yuya..." She said, gazing at him.

"Yuya Sakaki... I love you too..." She said clearly.

Yuya's face widened in a smile, "Yuzu!" He said, Yuzu smiled wide as well, more tears falling down her face, they wrapped their arms around eachother in a loving embrace, "Yuzu...! I love you...!" He said, loud enough so that other people heard as well, though neither of them cared, "Yuya...!" Yuzu said, holding him tightly.

They slowly separated, gazing at each other in the eyes, they noticed what both of them were holding, Yuya held the bouquet in front of him, Yuzu had a pink box in her hand in the shape of a heart.

"Yuya... you shouldn't have...!" She said, gazing at the flowers, Yuya took a good look at them, they were in fact, pretty.

"Why not..." Yuya said. A smile on his face. "It IS Valentine's day, speaking of which..." He said, holding the bouquet out at the girl, "Yuzu Hiiragi, will you be my Valentine?" He asked, Yuzu placed her empty hand to her mouth, her smile, however, was still visible. "Of course you dummy!" She said, taking the flowers into her hands.

"I have something for you as well..." She said, holding out the box, "I was planning on asking you... but I didn't have the courage, so I've just been holding onto these..." She said, Yuya took it and opened the box, inside were an assortment of heart-shaped chocolates arranged neatly inside. "I made them myself... too cliche?" She asked. Yuya smiled at her, "of course not... they're perfect..." He said, smiling gently.

Yuzu blushed at the comment, suddenly, she remembered something Serena had suggested she do with the chocolates the day before, her face burned at the thought... but for some reason, it seemed much less embarrassing than before.

"Yuya... one more thing..." She said, taking a heart-shaped chocolate out of the box, "Hm?" He said, Yuzu placed the chocolate in her mouth, but she didn't chew it, she blushed hard, before steeling her resolve.

She stared at the boy with large eyes, she said nothing and pointed shyly at her mouth, her cheeks puffed a little bit, Yuya tilted his head in confusion.

Yuzu blushed even harder, she quickly said the words as almost a whisper so only Yuya could hear. "...Please kiss me..." She said nervously, Yuya blushed, but he smiled, "of course..." he said, smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her back, Yuzu wrapped her arms around his neck, Yuya leaned in and kissed her on the lips, their lips connected fully, Yuya tasted chocolate in his mouth as they kissed, _"So that's what you're doing..." _He thought, blushing a bit, _"You coulda just asked to share..." _He thought comedically as he leaned further into the kiss.

They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, standing under the cool shade of a tree, Yuzu finally separated for air when the chocolate was gone, her face was bright red, "S-Sorry... was that too far?" She asked, Yuya smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "It was fine Yuzu... I loved every second of it..." He said lovingly, he felt confident, confident about his feelings now, all shreds of nervousness were gone.

"S-Shut up..." Yuzu said, a blush on her face. Yuya chuckled, "I love you, Yuzu..." He said, leaning in for another kiss, something Yuzu gladly accepted, kissing once more, under the shade of a tree.

They hadn't noticed, but the hill they were standing on was filled with colorful flowers, red chrysanthemums, orange blossoms, red roses, white roses, pink roses, all different kinds of flowers.

They stood there in bliss, simply together.

Today would be known as one of the many best days of their lives.

* * *

Yuto walked into a cafe where Ruri was waiting, "Oh god, Yuto are you okay?" She exclaimed, "yeah... why?" He asked.

"Well..." She said, looking at him from top to bottom, "You look kind of roughed up..." She said.

"Roughed up" is an understatement, Yuto was covered in dirt, his jacket was ripped at the side, and he looked like he had just run multiple miles.

"Oh yeah, your brother found out about us..." He said, Ruri's eyes widened, "He did!? How are you still alive!?" She said, rushing him to sit down, he groaned, "Well, being his best friend helped a little..." He said as he winced, "didn't stop him from attacking me with a Raidraptor OUTSIDE of a duel..." He said. "If it weren't for everybody trying to calm him down, he might have brought out Revolution Falcon and carpet bombed an ACTUAL city just to kill me." He said comedically, although both of them knew he was half-serious.

"So...?" She asked, "He's okay with us dating..." Yuto said, "though he seemed really bitter about it..." He said.

"Well..." Ruri said, "If he's okay with us dating, then we don't have to worry about anything!" She said cheerfully, Yuto smiled, looking up at her, he noticed something perched on her head, "Hey uh, Ruri?" Yuto said, "You have a bird on your head again..." He said.

Indeed, there was a small yellow bird perched neatly on top of Ruri's head.

"Oh! Hello little guy!" She said, gently picking him up and holding it in her hands, "Sorry, could you leave us with a little privacy?" She said kindly, the bird chirped and flew away.

"Well... despite my current physical state..." Yuto said jokingly, "let's have a good date, shall we?" He said, placing a hand under her chin, they looked into each other's eyes. "my Valentine?" He said softly, "I love you..." Ruri said, kissing the boy.

A flock of birds that were standing around by them near the outdoor tables took off in flight, flying past as they shared a passionate moment together.

They slowly separated, "hey, at least he doesn't know about the... _other_... things we've done..." She said seductively, trailing her finger in a circle on his chest.

Suddenly, wearing a bush costume, Shun burst out of the foliage nearby, "YOU TWO DID WHAT!?" He yelled. Yuto and Ruri's faces paled.

They slowly turned their heads to see Shun, with five Raidraptor Xyz Monsters floating behind him.

"Ruri, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart..." Yuto said, "And to always remember me when I'm gone..." He said.

"But I don't wanna lose you Yuto!" Ruri said, hugging him tightly in fear as her brother slowly approached.

"No amount of protection is going to save you now you SISTER FUCKER!" Shun yelled.

An explosion echoed throughout the Xyz Dimension.

**(We would like everybody to know that despite the pain Yuto will go through, he will live to tell the tale, and he will still be friends with Kurosaki.)**

**(Although he will have to avoid him for a month) **

* * *

"I'm honestly surprised it came out in relatively good condition..." Rin said, staring at the slightly damaged bike, "Considering Kurosaki's temper, I expected to see this thing ACTUALLY torn in half." She said, Yugo grinned, "I guess we got lucky!" Yugo said happily.

"Well, I've put some repairs in..." She said, walking away from the bike, "It LOOKS trashed, but it'll run like normal." She stated.

"In that case..." Yugo said, propping it up, "let's go for a ride!" He said, mounting it and turning on the engine. "Shall we, My Valentine?" He said, flashing her a toothy grin, Rin sighed, but she smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

_Later..._

"Woohoo!" Yugo yelled as they drove on the highway of the city, Rin could feel the wind rushing against her face as the drove through, she could never get enough of this feeling, especially since they were now free to ride on the highway since Security had been taken down.

"Hey, Rin! You wanna stop at the lookout?" He yelled above the wind, Rin smiled, "Sure!" She said happily.

Yugo pulled into a lookout cliff area, the sun was already setting, giving them a good view of the ocean AND the sunset, this wasn't the first time they'd been there, they'd come here often simply for the view and as a way of celebrating as well.

They stared at the sunset, wind blowing in their faces, "So..." Rin said, looking out at the ocean, "this Valentine's day went by fast, didn't it?" She said. Yugo chuckled, "We spent the entire day trying to fix the D-Wheel..." He said. "Yeah, try not to let anybody trash it again, okay?" She said jokingly, Yugo laughed, "I'll try, but no promises!" He said. They laughed together as the wind flew in their hair.

Rin leaned her head on Yugo's shoulder, "truthfully..." Rin said, "I wouldn't have had it any other way..." Rin said, Yugo smiled, working on repairing the D-Wheel had reminded them of when they worked so hard just to build it in the first place.

Rin looked down at the girl, Rin looked up at him, they closed their eyes and shared a passionate kiss together, the wind seemed to increase in strength, but remained a gentle breeze. "Happy Valentine's Day..." He said, flashing her a toothy grin, Rin giggled, "you too... Yugo..." She said lovingly.

* * *

It was night now, Yuri sat with Serena as they stared at the Fusion Dimension's moon. "Why'd you ask me to be your valentine?" Serena asked. Yuri turned to look at her, "well it's a little pathetic if I were to ask a PLANT to be my valentine" He said, grinning cockily, Serena threw a pillow at his face, "asshole." She stated bluntly.

Yuri slowly moved the pillow away from his face, "you wanna go...?" Yuri said, his eye twitching, "Bring it on, Purple Asshole..." Serena said, her eye twitching as well.

And that's how they started arm wrestling.

"You're... pretty strong for a girl...!" Yuri grunted, "Heh... you're pretty strong... for someone who looks so skinny...!" Serena grunted, equally tired. "Wanna start playing dirty?" He asked. Serena grinned, "you're on!" She said, raising her free hand to poke Yuri in the eyes, Yuri used his own free-hand to grab her hand before her fingers made contact with his eyes.

"Going for the eyes? In that case..." He said, grinning evilly, he started moving his mouth towards her hand, Serena's face filled with fear as she thought he was about to give her hand a good long lick just to weird her out, he's done weirder things for the sake of winning before.

But instead, he did something she was NOT prepared for.

He kissed her hand.

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat._

Serena blushed, "W-What the...!" She exclaimed, Yuri took his chance and slammed her hand against the table, "I win!" He yelled, panting, but satisfied.

Serena's face was red as she slumped against the wall, "Ha! What's wrong? Is someone embarassed by a widdle kiss?" He said, mocking her, "Shut up, asshole!" Serena yelled, her face still red. Yuri laughed.

"You know..." He said, moving closer to her, "I chose you as my Valentine for some other reasons..." He said huskily, "O-Oh yeah?" Serena said, blushing as he began to crawl over her, "W-Why then?" She said, averting her eyes from his gaze.

Yuri's face was right next to her's, "Well you see..." He said, his voice incredibly close.

"I happen to have a thing for strong-willed girls like you..." He said. Serena blushed, "Y-You...!" She said, looking straight at him.

Yuri took that chance.

Suddenly, he kissed her on the lips, "M-Mmph!?" Serena grunted as he made contact with her, her face flushed in embarrassment, but she found herself not fighting against it, rather, when Yuri started moving his tongue around, Serena began to fight that, putting them in a passionate struggle for dominance.

Yuri slowly moved his head away, "So? I'll ask again..." He said, "Will you be my Valentine?" He said smugly, Serena gave him a slight glare.

"...Of course, asshole..." She said, kissing him again.

Yes, he was annoying.

Yes, he was an asshole.

But she loved him regardless.

And so, Valentines Day ended successfully for our boys and girls.

Even Yuto.

* * *

"You okay Yuto?" Ruri said, holding his hand. Kurosaki had left after making sure Yuto knew EXACTLY how he felt about learning that Yuto had taken Ruri's virginity, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay..." He said despite looking as though he had just gone through hell and back.

"Hey, at least you're still alive!" Ruri said enthusiastically, "I'm sure Shun will become more comfortable with our relationship as time goes on..." Ruri said kindly, "I hope so..." Yuto said, leaning back into the couch they were sitting in.

"Well... how about I make it up to you..." Ruri said. Yuto stared at her, "And how would you do that?" He said, Ruri grinned at him before kissing him on the lips, to Yuto's surprise. "Let's just spend some time together..." She said kindly, Yuto smiled, "I'm always up for cuddles..." He said, smiling softly at her, kissing her again.

Meanwhile, Kurosaki pinched himself multiple times to keep his calm, "It's just Yuto... Yuto is a friend, you can trust him..." He said to himself, something he knew was true.

It would just take a while for him to get the anger out of his system.

**Ahh, that was fun to write.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and now I shall shamelessly advertise my other stories...**

***breathes in***

**Please read my other stories!**

**Have a nice day everyone.**

**Happy Valentine's Day =D**


End file.
